Mechanics/Gamemodes
}} This page is dedicated to all game modes in Phantom Forces. Looking for a place to share tips and tricks? Check out the Community Gamemode Strategy page. Team Deathmatch A traditional, if not classic game mode. Team Deathmatch (TDM) has very simple rules of engagement: kill your enemies, and don't get killed. A single point is awarded to the player's team when they score a kill. Points cannot be lost in any way. As no points are awarded for special objectives in this mode, this mode could be considered the worst way to farm experience. At the same time, however, Team Deathmatch encourages spreading out across the entire map, hunting down single enemies to quickly eliminate them before they can eliminate the player's teammates. This also makes Team Deathmatch one of the hardest gamemodes to recover from if a team is losing, as it relies on scoring kills and not dying, whereas other gamemodes feature ways to "catch up" with opponents who are winning. A round of Team Deathmatch will last 15 minutes, or until a team reaches a total of 200 kills. Flare Domination Flare Domination (often shortened to flaredom, flare, or just FD) is an objective-based game mode. Three flares (A,B, and C), 15 studs in radius, are placed in the map at predetermined positions, and each one starts off neutral. All flares feature a hovering letter to denote their position and ownership. Players must rush to a flare to capture it. Each flare takes five seconds to capture, and can be captured quicker if more players stand on the point. If three players are on a flare, this will cause it to capture at its maximum rate - adding more players will not increase the speed with which the point is captured. A captured point will color itself the same color as its owner, and will provide a point at regular intervals. Enemies can capture owned points, but captures can be denied as long as one player stands on the flare, or the last enemy on the point is killed before they can capture it. Players can also score points by killing enemies, much like in Team Deathmatch. This will subtract 1 point from the enemy team. Even if a team has managed to obtain a shutout and is close to winning, if the other team is killing enemies fast enough without dying, they can prolong the round. A round of Flare Domination will last 15 minutes, or until a team reaches a total of 250 points. King of the Hill King of the Hill (KotH) is an objective-based game mode. A single hill, 15 studs in radius, is placed at a central point of the map, and is marked with a large floating "H". A prop is placed directly in the center of this hill. Players must rush to the point to capture it. Much like in Flare Domination, the hill will color itself to mark its owner. The same capturing conventions work in KotH as well, in that a capture takes 5 seconds, and can be sped up with up to 3 players standing on the capture point, and that captures can be denied as long as a player from the owning team stands on it. Where King of the Hill differs is that it is an "attrition" style of gamemode. Teams start off with 600 points, cannot regain points, and will only lose them. The team that owns the hill will bleed one point from the enemy team every ten seconds, but up to 3 players can remain on the hill to dramatically increase the rate at which the enemy team will bleed points. Kills will remove 1 point from the enemy team. Points are drained at the following rates: * no players: 5 points per 10 seconds * one player: 10 points per 10 seconds * two players: 20 points per 10 seconds * three players: 30 points per 10 seconds Capture the Flag Capture the Flag (CTF) is an objective-based game mode. Two flag bases are placed, one in each team's spawn area. A flag, represented by a glowing suitcase, is attached to each base. Players must collect the enemy flag and return it to their base to score a point. A flag carrier is highly vulnerable. There is a 15 second grace period where they will not be visible to everyone, but the indicator will still be visible above them, meaning that if someone has line-of-sight, they will be able to see the "Stolen!" indicator above the enemy's head. Once the timer expires, the carrier will be visible through all walls with the "Stolen!" indicator. Allies will get an indicator to defend their runner. If a runner dies, they will drop the flag directly on the spot that they die at. A team can reclaim their own flag instantaneously just by touching it, but it will automatically return to its base if nobody claims it after 30 seconds. If another runner claims the flag before the owner's team collects it again, they will have a 15 second grace period, just like if they had picked it up from the base. Once a flag is returned to its base, it will be claimed and net the team a point, but only if the team still has their own flag. If both teams are holding onto their enemy's flag, a stalemate situation will result where neither team will be able to capture unless they reclaim their flag. A round of Capture the Flag will last 15 minutes, or until a team captures 5 flags. Kill Confirmed Kill Confirmed (KC) is TDM with a twist. The same rules of engagement apply - kill your enemies before they kill you. However, enemies no longer award points directly. Players must collect the glowing dogtags of the enemies they kill in order to score for their team. Rewards for kills are reduced to 50 points. Claiming an enemy dogtag, regardless of who the kill was made by, awards the collecting player 100 points. If an enemy dogtag is claimed by an ally, the killer is awarded with 20 points for their time. Assists are not adjusted, meaning that it is possible to gain more experience from an assist-as-kill compared to a normal kill in other modes (a kill is 50 points, collecting a dogtag is 100 points. Since assist-as-kills only apply when dealing 51 points of damage or more, this means any assist-as-kill where the player collects the dogtag from the assist-as-kill will earn more than the 150 point base.) To deny enemies from gaining progression, allies can claim the dogtags from fallen allies. They are awarded with 50 points for the effort. Dogtags will also naturally despawn after a short period of time, meaning that it is imperative that dogtags are collected as quickly as possible to both deny the enemy from scoring and allowing the allied team to score. A round of Kill Confirmed will last 15 minutes, or until a team reaches a total of 150 kills. Gun Game Gun Game is a fast paced gamemode designed to test one's adaptability and mastery of various weaponry. Each and every weapon is a complete unknown until it is obtained, and it could be the perfect combination of attachments, a bone-stock weapon, or the worst possible combination of attachments. At the start of a round of Gun Game, a random list of guns with random attachments will be generated. Players will start off with the first weapon, no secondary weapon, and the melee weapon from their currently equipped loadout. They will also have three frag grenades, as normal. They must then kill enemy players on the opposing team in order to rank up their weapon rank. Upon a successful kill, they will be awarded the next weapon in the list. Players that are killed do not drop their weapons. If a player is killed with a melee weapon, they will be "ranked down" and lose one kill. The last five kills in the round will output a message in the chat stating how close the player is to victory. When the player is on their second to last kill, the primary weapon will be a special golden Zip 22 which does not come with any attachments. When they score a kill with the golden Zip, they will only be left with their currently equipped melee weapon, and must score a kill with the melee weapon to win. A single "point" is gained for each kill or assist-as-kill, though it is not tracked. A single point is lost every time the player is killed by a melee weapon. This gamemode can have as many or as few points as the VIP server owner dictates, though a round can only last 1 hour. As of Update 4.5.3 (Summer Update #3) Gun Game is available for all up-to-date public servers, but only for a limited amount of time. Infection '' Infection is a game mode originally exclusive to the Halloween 2019 update. It is a survival mode, pitting Phantoms versus Reapers. At the beginning, everyone is a Phantom, but one player will be chosen to be Patient Zero, an incredibly powerful Reaper. The Phantoms must survive until extraction arrives in the form of teleporters. The Reapers must eliminate every Phantom they can before they all teleport away. In this game mode, the time is set to midnight, and a black fog limits visibility. This allows the Reapers to move around undetected until visually sighted by a Phantom. Phantoms spawn in with their loadout of choice. Both weapons get double the ammo reserves, so if a weapon has 120 rounds of reserve ammunition normally, this is doubled to 240. Phantoms do not drop their weapons on death, meaning that it is impossible to recover any more ammo for existing weapons, nor is it possible to swap to a different weapon that would normally be dropped by a dead player. Additionally, they are not allowed to spot enemies. After a Phantom dies, they will respawn as Reaper, regardless of the method of death. Even resetting to the main menu turns a Phantom into a Reaper. In the final minute of a round, teleporters will spawn around the map. These teleporters spawn at the positions used in Flare Domination. Phantoms must get to these teleporters to extract themselves from the map. It takes five seconds for a player to extract themselves from the map. This delay means that it is possible for a Reaper to stop a Phantom from extracting. Once they extract, they will remain on the Phantoms team, but will be unable to spawn. The Reapers will achieve victory if they kill all Phantoms or if a Phantom is still on the field when time runs out. The Phantoms will achieve victory if all surviving Phantoms escape using a teleporter. During the Halloween 2019 event, if a player were to extract as a Phantom, they would be rewarded with the exclusive melee weapon, the Reaper (melee).Category:Information Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics